Attack Of The 50ft Dawn
by MinecraftianKing414
Summary: What happens when Dawn falls in love with Ash as well as grow up? How will Ash find life with a 50ft lovestruck Dawn after him? read on to find out. no sex scenes only female growth. do not own.


**ATTACK OF THE 50** ft **DAWN:**

Deep in the Sinnoh region, Dawn was having a wonderful time, she and her pok'emon team had won their third contest in a row, and as she glanced down at her display case, she just beamed with pride.

"Oh Piplup, you were just wonderful," she cried with joy, falling to her knees and gave her adorable little water pok'emon.

Piplup replied in his usual fashion, a cheerful, "Pip!"

Standing a ways down the path, Ash and Brock smiled at how happy Dawn was. Their adventure had taken them from one part of Sinnoh to the other, and it was nice to just settle down, and not have to worry about Team Rocket or a member of Galactic cause trouble.

Glancing from side to side, Brock lowered his backpack saying, "Maybe we should rest up for the night, we still have a ways to Veilstone city."

"Sounds good to me," Ash replied, kneeing down to rub Pikachu along the head, "what about you Pikachu, ready for some of Brock's home cooking.

The little small yellow mouse like pok'emon tossed his arms up, smile brightly and cried, "Pika, pika!"

They spent the next few hours resting, and decide what do once they reach Veilstone, Ash of course planned on dropping by the local gym to win his next bag, Brock mention something about learning some tips and trick from a lady who specialized in pok'emon massages, he also hinted at the idea of asking her for a date. Dawn though planned on visiting the department store and pick out a few more items for her next contest.

As they finished off their meals, Dawn thought about asking Ash to go with her to the city's game corner. Ever since she saw it on the news, back in her home town of Twinleaf, she dreamed of going, and the thought of going with Ash was even better. For the past few days, Dawn had grown a fondness for him, but never once revealed her true feelings. Would he reject her? No, she thought, I can't take the chance of losing him. She turned to face him, and smiled at the sight of Ash fast asleep with Pikachu nestled under his arm.

As Dawn rose to greet the morning sun, she saw that Ash and Brock were already up and ready. I guess when you travel the world as much as those two have, Dawn thought as she gathered up her own gear, getting up early is a way of life.

Ash and Brock waited calmly for Dawn at the top of a hill, and after a while, Ash spotted a Beautifly fly past. "Hey cool," he said then pulled out a small pok'e ball and shouted, "Chimchar, go!" As the pok'e ball touch the ground, it opened up releasing a bolt of light followed by a small monkey with a fire ball for a tail. "Okay Chimchar, use ember!"

Chimchar took a deep breath then shot a small blast of fire.

The Beautifly fluttered back forth dodging the attack, it then surprised Ash with a gust attack that knocked poor Chimchar flat on his back.

"Wow," Brock said, "that some Beautifly."

"Well it ought to be," a familiar voice said, "I train her after all." Just then May appeared from behind a group of trees.

"May!" Ash cried for joy, Pikachu joined going, "Pika, pika!" The two of them ran up to May and embraced her in a loving hug.

Dawn had just crept up the hill in time to see Ash give a strange girl in a red shirt with matching bandana and black short. A Beautifly hovered above them, circling a few times before coming to land before Pikachu and Chimchar. Though she looked calm, something inside her made her red hot with jealously.

"Just who is she?"

"Oh," Brock stammered, as though he finally noticed her, "this is May, we use to know each other a while back, haven't seen her in years though."

Dawn didn't really pay any attention to Brock as her steaming feeling continued to build, and without warning, called out Piplup and said, "Bubble!" Piplup obeyed without question and shot both Ash and May with a stream of water.

"Hey!" May snapped turning to the little ping wing like pok'emon. "Watch it will you?"

Ash turned to face Dawn, looking a bit steamed. "What's your problem Dawn? May's an old friend of mine."

Dawn could not manage to explain her reasons; all she felt was her anger at the thought of losing Ash to someone else. Grunting heavily, Dawn recalled Piplup and stomped down the path.

May ran a hand through her hair, grateful to Beautifly for the gentle breeze. "Jeez, what got her all riled up?"

Ash rubbed his own hands above Chimchar's fire tail, thinking the same thing. He would have to talk with her once things calm down. It's a good thing she's not Misty, he thought.

…

It took them a few hours to set out on the road again, what with all the chitchat Ash and May were doing. This only served to deepen Dawn's angry mood, thereby making it impossible for Ash to bridge the widening gap that was forming between them.

"Oh why can't a Yanmega drop down and carry May off to someplace far away?" Dawn grumbled to herself.

Before Dawn knew what happened, she lost track of Ash and the others and found herself caught in the middle of dense fog.

"Oh I can't believe this!" Dawn shouted, "They've ditched me!" She stormed about the fog, throwing her arms above her head and kicking up dirt. "Oooo…if I could just my hands on that no good boyfriend stealing May, I would, I would…" she left her last statement up said screaming in a loud booming cry.

While she going about feeling sorry for herself, she didn't see the hole in the ground until she right on top of it.

Dawn fell like a stone, her cries echoed through the tunnel that seemed to go on forever. Then just as sudden as it started, Dawn hit the ground hard, her knees bulking underneath her and hit the ground flat on her face.

"Oh man," she cried picking herself up, "what else could happen to me?" Slowly, Dawn got back to her feet glancing around, but could see nothing but darkness. Reaching about her pack, Dawn found a small pok'e ball and muttered a silent pray that it was the right one and gave a gentle toss. There was a flash of light, and Dawn just had enough time to make out her pok'emon Pachirisu. "Oh thank goodness," she muttered, "alright Pachirisu, flash."

Dawn heard her pok'emon give a sweet cry before forming an area of bright light around them.

What Dawn saw amazed her tremendously. She stood in the center of vast cave with dozens of sparkling gemstones, rubies and emeralds, the size of which she never seen. "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" she cried, jumping for joy. "I'm rich!" Then it hit her that she still had to find a way out and her dark mood returned.

With Pachirisu's light to guide her, Dawn made her way along the cave, searching for any possible means of getting to the surface, though she could seem to take her eyes off all the jewels. It seemed as though they were drawing her in with their radiant beauty. In doing so, she did not notice the crack in front of her. She fell hard to the hard ground, grazing her knee.

"Not again," she grumbled, pain running through her knee, and after gazing down, she saw a patch of blood. "Great, just great! First I lose Ash to some girl with a pretty Beautifly, get ditched by my best friends, drop down a dark hole, and now I've cut my knee. What else could go wrong?" Dawn, scrapped along the ground trying to get up, but the pain in her knee made it almost impossible. Thankfully, Pachirisu was there to help her, and together they made their way toward the wall. "Oh thank you Pachirisu, I know you would never abandon me."

As Dawn took a moment to rest, her right hand grazed something along the ground, and for some strange she suddenly felt a tingling sensation running down her body. Looking down, she saw that her knee was fully healed. She soon felt better, in fact, she was feeling far better then she had in years. Her body felt so full of energy that she feared she would explode. Looking down, she saw that her fingers were brushing against a small gemstone. Taking her hand away from the stone, Dawn could still feel the strange sensation, but not as strong. There was something else strange too, for some reason, her clothes felt tight, mostly along her breasts, but pushed it aside believing she was just breathing hard due to the vast energy building in her body.

She was about to reach out for the jewel again when a rumbling noise caught her attention and a large Onix smashed through the wall behind her. Dawn shot to her feet in flash, jumping nearly five feet across the ground. The Onix looked surprise by Dawn's action, but did not show any signs that it was going to attack.

Dawn was about to call out her Piplup when she heard a familiar voice from above. "Dawn, are you down there?"

Her fearful expression changed to delight as she realized that this Onix belong to Brock. "Brock, is that you, oh thank good," she cried, "is Ash with you?"

A moment later, she heard Ash's voice calling out, "I'm here Dawn, how did you get yourself into this mess?"

Wouldn't you want to know, Dawn thought, still blaming him for this so called mess.

"Climb up Onix Dawn," she heard Brock call down.

Dawn moved toward the stone pok'emon, but stopped short as she caught sight of the small jewel again. The tingling sensation had passed by the time Onix's rude entrance and yet the blissful feeling and strange energy that flowed through here still lingered in her mind.

"Dawn what are you waiting for," Ash called "is something wrong?"

Dawn bit her lower lip. What would hurt if she took the jewel? There was no one else living around here, and with the rumor of the ancient psychic pok'emon Azelf roaming this area, is not likely that anyone find out her little diamond find. Without another thought, she picked up the jewel and placed it in her bag. She then took hold of Onix's face and started climbing the stone pok'emon. She heard Onix cringe and wench, but paid no attention to it as the only thing she wanted right now was to see Ash's charming, sweet, loving face.

Yet what she got instead was May's smiling face.

"You," she snapped, jumping the rest of the distance, and glared down at May, "this is all your fault, if hadn't showed up none of this would happen."

"Easy Dawn," Ash said, coming to stand between the two and pushed her back, yet as he did, Ash could not notice how heavy Dawn was, or that breasts felt a little bigger then usual.

Ash groping her breasts had caused Dawn to moan slightly. The anger she felt toward May becoming pleasure and it was only until she realized she was looking down at both Ash and May that something was wrong here. She was even standing eye level with Brock who was normally a foot taller then her.

"Just what is going on?" Dawn whispered, her clothes feeling tight again. The tingling sensation returned as well, as she felt a pulsing vibration coming from her bag. "The jewel." Her red scarf and hat felt painfully tight before ripping apart. She gasped as her feet began to hurt and looking own she was even more shocked to see her shoes slowly opening up her toes and heels forced their way out. The strap of her Pok'emon watch stretched squeezing her wrist and suddenly broke off falling to her feet. The sounds of cloth stretching drew her attention to the top of her dress and her eyes opened even wider at the sight of her breasts swelling. Looking back at Ash and May, she was amazed at how taller she was now, even more so than Brock.

"Wow," Dawn said, her growing breasts starting to block her view of the three awe struck trainers. "I must be at least ten feet tall already."

At that moment, her top gave up the fight against her swelling breasts and ripped down the middle, revealing a good view of her cleavage. The back soon followed suit, along with were bra strap. It was by dumb luck that her bra didn't fall off.

The strap of her bag broke at that point and fell to the ground along the scattered clothes. Dawn slowly grew for another few minutes, before the sensation, she felt faded and her growth stopped all together.

Looking about, Dawn smiled at how different things from her new height. Glancing down past her, heaving bosom, she giggled at how the gang only came up to her knees. "This is really cool."

"Oh…my…god!" Ash and May stammered.

Hearts appeared flashed in his eyes and hovered about him. "Oh Dawn you're absolutely the hottest babe I've ever had the pleasure to see!" He then rushed to her and clutched one of legs.

Dawn looked completely freaked out, she had always known about Brock mad crush on all thing women, but never before did she have to be on the receiving end. She was about to kick him her leg—which could result in great harm—when Croagunk broke free of his pok'e ball and laid his partner flat with a quick sucker punch and slowly dragged him away.

…

Ash, May and Brock rushed into Veilstone's Pok'emon Center, their expression still in a state of shock and disbelief.

"You two go find Nurse Joy," Ash said, "I'll go call Professor Rowan; maybe he might know what to do."

While his friends went down the halls in search of Nurse Joy, Ash rushed toward the closest vid-phone and dialed Rowan's number. There was a long moment of static in which Ash started banging the side of the monitor. "Come on, come on!" Finally, the screen cleared and Rowan's face appeared. He looked tired, the hair along his head look terrible, and he didn't look all too happy. It was then that Ash realized there was a time difference between here and Twinleaf.

"Ash," Rowan said, rubbing sleep from his, "why are you calling me at this time of hour?"

"Sorry Professor Rowan, but…" Ash tried to explain, but found himself lose for words and starting stammering madly, his features fidgeting uncontrollable.

"For god sake boy," Rowan snapped, "spit it out."

"Dawn'ssomehowgrowntwentyfeettall!" Ash said quickly.

Rowan shook his head from side to side a look of confusion taking root. "Man I must be more tired than I thought, because it sounded as though you just said Dawn's twenty feet tall."

"I did!"

…

May and Brock rushed down the hall, looking in every room until they finally came upon a Nurse Joy and Chansey tending to a sick Glameow.

"There you go," Nurse Joy said, wrapping a strip of cloth around Glameow's tail, "now stay away from those Geodudes they're very heavy."

The Glameow purred loudly, rubbing her face along Nurse Joy's arm.

"Nurse Joy!" May cried aloud from the far end of the hall. "Nurse Joy, we need to speak with you."

…

Ash and the others waited for Professor Rowan to arrive before going back to check on Dawn, and even then, Rowan could not believe the idea of his assistant growing to the height of twenty five feet.

"Ash," Rowan said in a harsh tone, "this is just impossible. There's nothing in the Sinnoh region that could cause someone to grow in the way you describe."

"I'm telling you Rowan, it really happened," Ash protested.

"Yes," Brock muttered, "normally, I wouldn't believe it either, but I saw the whole thing too, with my own eyes."

Rowan grunted heavily, rolling his eyes. "Well I'll be the judge…" his statement was cut short as a long nicely tone leg shot out in front him. The foot alone was as tall as Rowan himself. "Oh my," he gasped.

Turning around a nearby bend, they came across Dawn, leaning against a group of trees, the sheer weight her body nearly cracking the wood.

Upon noticing them, she smiled fondly, her eyes bright and gave them all a friendly wave of her hand. "Hi Rowan," she said in sweet tone, "what bring you here?"

Rowan merely stood their, slack jaw, eyes threatening to roll back into his head and without warning fell to the ground.

…

"So you say, she started growing after you pulled her out of this cave?" Rowan muttered, trying to keep his attention off Dawn.

"Yes sir," Brock muttered.

"Dawn, what did you find in that cave," he said, "anything you could tell me would be helpful."

Dawn thought about telling Rowan the truth of the strange jewels in the cave. Could they have truly been the cause of her unusual growth? Maybe Ash could grow too, she thought eyeing the small boy and smiled, though her expression changed to a frown as she took note of how close May was sitting next to him. "Uh sorry Rowan," she muttered, "but it was too dark for me to see anything." She bit her limp, a worried expression on her face. Rowan had known her for a great deal of time. Would he be able to tell she was lying?

"Well other than being twenty five feet tall," Nurse Joy said after coming around Dawn's legs, "I can't any signs that a pok'emon is to blame for this."

"Something had to have happen down there," May said glancing among the group. She then stood to her feet saying, "Why don't me and Ash go down and check it out. I'm sure between the two of us—"

Her statement was cut short as Dawn slammed her hand against the ground and shouted, "No!"

The force of the impact shook the ground, causing May to fall flat on her back, and several pok'emon to run from their hiding places. Ash stared deep into Dawn's enraged expression and could not help but look terrified. He had never seen Dawn acted this way, and wondered if it was due to her growth.

Moving up beside her, Ash gently stroked his hands along her massive own and said in a calm tone, "It's okay Dawn, we're just trying to help get you back to normal."

Normal? Dawn thought, her eyebrows meeting and a frown forming on her face. Why would I want to be normal? I've never felt better. Though she couldn't reveal her desire for her new body. They might try to reverse this even more if they knew the truth. "I'm sorry Ash," she said, only half-truth, "I didn't mean anything by it, I just don't what you to get hurt," she then glanced over at May and whisper to herself, "not to mention keep that boyfriend stealing hussy from growing too."

"I think the important thing we should is find some possible clothes for Dawn to wear," Brock muttered, rubbing a large lump on the back of head.

…

It took some doing, and great deal of money from Professor Rowan, but they managed to piece together a suitable set of clothes. A pair of ten long orange sails from Canalave city had to be flown in. She managed to tie one of the sails around her waste and thighs, though with her heaving breasts, it was impossible for the sail to be tied off. Instead, they brought a five-foot long cable, made a makeshift halter top, though it did show a large amount of her cleavage, and only covered half of her heaving bosom.

As Dawn finally ready herself, she came out from behind a thick cluster of trees and said posing for the group, "So how do I look?"

Both Brock and Rowan passed out from lose of blood, Ash stared with slack jaw, and May appeared a little nerviest under Dawn's gaze.

This only caused Dawn to smile that much more, and took a few steps closer, casting May in her massive shadow. Looks like you won't be able to steal my Ash from me now shrimp.

Keeping Dawn's not too little secret was harder than Ash thought. The moment she stepped out in the open path, people and reporters came around from miles snapping pictures, taking video, or asking numerous questions.

At first, Dawn couldn't get enough the attention she was getting, but after five hours of this, she was started to get mad. Without warning, she leaned down clutching a reporter by his shirt and brought him to her face. With an angry expression on her face she said, "Leave me alone, right now, she then hurled the man into a nearby lack. Immediately following that, everyone ran off, and those who braved the twenty-foot Dawn's wrath had to be pushed back by the local Officer Jenny.

"Ash," May whispered to her friend, "we've got to do something about Dawn."

"I know," Ash replied in kind, "did you see what she did to that reporter? She could have killed him."

"Maybe we should go and—" May started but stopped when she noticed it getting darker and looked up to see Dawn looming over them.

"You know, one of the interesting things about being twenty-foot tall," she said, "is having good hearing." She then frowned glaring more at May than Ash, "now for the last time stay away from that cave." Without letting them say anything in return, Dawn stomped off, leaving large imprints in the ground.

"Man," May said, "she is really starting to scare me."

"Yeah May, me to."

…

Seeing how, going to Veilstone was out of the question, they went back to Valor Lakefront—of course, it was all Dawn's idea to go back to back, and in truth who could argue with a twenty-five foot teenage girl. People scattered upon the sight of Dawn appearing around the Grand Lake hotel. She had grown so use to the idea of people fleeing in terror that she began to giggle each time, causing her heaving bosom to bounce up and down.

When all the 'little' people were cleared out, Dawn sat down along the beach, pressed her back against the nearby hill and feet dipping in the water. "Ah that's much better," Dawn said with a smile on her face. "all this walking has been murder on my poor dainty feet."

"If you ask me," May muttered to herself, "there's nothing about her that's dainty."

Dawn suddenly turned on May, a look of rage burning on her face. "Did you say something shrimp?"

Fire was beginning to burn in May's eyes. Since the first moment she got here, Dawn had treated her with nothing but disrespect, and now its gotten even worse what with her being twenty feet tall. "That's it I am so out of here," she shouted then stormed off."

"May wait," Ash cried out yet he suddenly felt something tugging at his collar and glanced over his shoulder to see Dawn's face looming over him.

"We don't need that little girl around Ash," she said gently wrapping her hand around Ash's body and hoisted him up in the air. "Why don't we spend some time together, alone?" She then got to her feet and made her way toward Pastoria city.

As before, everyone ran at the sight of Dawn and she couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"Just look at them Ash," she muttered, "so afraid of me, it gives me such a thrill." She then turned and stepped over the Great Marsh Observatory building, and lay down along the ground, the cold muddy marsh very refreshing. She leaned back against the building, and brought Ash up to breasts. "Oooo…Ash," she moaned, "you have no idea how long I've thought about asking you out on date. Kind of that it would take a crazed growth spurt for me to let loose uh." She slowly leaned over planted her lips on Ash's face, nearly swallowing him whole.

Ash brought his arms up and pushed back against Dawn's face. "Listen to me Dawn," he cried out, "I don't think this is going to work. I mean look at you, you're a freak. And beside, I never had any feeling for—" his statement was cut short as Dawn suddenly started to tighten her grip.

"You're rejecting me?" She cried, "How can you do such a thing?"

Ash grunt and fought to free himself of Dawn's grip, yet try as he might, he just couldn't pull himself loose. Just then, Pikachu came running out of the forest. "Pika, pika!" he shouted drawing Ash's attention. "Quick use jolt," he ordered, "but please not too much a shock, I don't want Dawn hurt."

Dawn turned to glare at the tiny Pikachu. "Do you really think you can hurt my you little yellow rat."

Pikachu growled angrily then let loose with a small bolt of lightning that struck Dawn along the arm. She screamed in pain and her grip on Ash loosens enough for him to jump to the ground.

Dawn was now truly pissed, glaring at Ash; she spoke with a voice full of rage, "How dare you have Pikachu attack me? I'll make you pay for that!" She then took hold of a large boulder and was about to smash against them.

"Hit with another jolt Pikachu," Ash snapped. Pikachu released a battle cry and formed another bolt, this one hitting in the chest.

Dawn screeched, the sudden pain in body caused her to tighten her grip on the rock, causing it to crack. Afterwards, she swayed from side to side before finally falling to the ground.

Ash came to stand beside, looking a little worried. "Dawn? Dawn are you alright?" At first he feared that Pikachu's attack did more harm then he thought, but with the settle raise and fall of her breasts assure him that she was still breathing. Glancing down at Pikachu he said, "Come buddy, we need to get back to Brock, May and find some way to return Dawn to normal." With that, he ran off with Pikachu close behind.

Had they bothered to stay by Dawn's side a little bit longer, they would have seen a small jewel wedged inside the rock.

…

May strolled through the open forest, feeling truly steamed. How could Dawn treat her like this? If only she were the one twenty-five feet tall then she would show her had terrible it was. She had been humping and stumping around for so long that before she knew what happened got lost in the middle of the forest. Night had already begun to fall by the time she realized she was lost, and in doing so the dark shadows made each path appear the same. There were a few times where she ended up going back and fourth down the same path more then once. On the last turn she came across a faint light, as she drew closer to the source of light, she remembers that this was where they found Dawn.

Pushing aside ferns and tall grass, May came upon the large hole Onix dug. Coming up to the hole's edge, May glanced down and was nearly blinded by the unbelievable bright light. As it happened, May's arms slipped on some loose rocks and stumbled into the hole. She fell hard along her rump and just about bounced a few times on impact.

"Ouch!" She snapped rubbing her rear. As the pain dull, May slowly opened her eyes, though could not manage more than narrow slits what with the glow even brighter. When at last her eyes adjusted to the glare, she discovered the light was coming from some jewels about the ground.

As May came to stand before them, she noticed that they gave off a strange heat. That made no sense though, she thought, gems and rim stones were normally cold to the touch, not warm. The warmth was so inviting that May found herself moving closer to them, she even reached out her hand in the thoughts of clutching one. She was an inch away, she pulled back as a thought came to her, Dawn was down here, yet she never mentioned these jewels. Could these jewels have been the cause of her sudden growth? The very notice of this was laughable, but the more she thought about it, the more she felt drawn to the jewels and slowly brought her hand again.

The moment her fingers tips brushed along the gemstone, a strange and sudden jolt runs along her hand and up her arm. Pulling her back her arm, shook her hand, as she did, May felt something strange. Her glove felt tight and began to pinch her fingers. She shook her hand trying to get rid of the pain, but try as she might the sensation only grew that much worse, and soon began to feel the same pain in her other hand.

Looking down at her hands, she noticed that her gloves were stretching some how. Stitches started to rip and break apart, and with tight clench of her right hand, the glove burst open. She did the same with her left, but the glove burst slightly faster and easier than the other. With her hands free of her gloves, she began to breathe a sigh of relief, yet not for long, the rest of her clothes began to feel tighter. She felt the same pinching feeling in her feet as her shoes stretched and tore. The hems of her clothes rose up her body and the seams began to tear. Lastly, her breasts began to grow pushing out against her top.

"Oh my god," she snapped, "I'm growing, I'm really growing!"

…

Elsewhere, Dawn was still out cold, her body slump along the ground. Her body jerked from side the side and in doing so, more of the rock crumbled in her hand revealing the glowing jewel. There was pulsing vibration that rocked her body flooding her body with a pleasing sensation. Her breathing slowed and became deep, her breasts swelling with each inhale yet when she exhaled, her breasts did not recede. If anything, they were growing bigger. Two straps already broke in two revealing a great amount of her cleavage. Her body stretched along the ground as she grew in height, her feet were soon pressing against the main building. She was now thirty and showed no sign of slowing down.

The lower part of her outfit appeared to shrink, rubbing hard against her thighs, another strap broke loose and her nipples began to tear through the cloth of her sail. The toes of her feet rose up over the main building and had to bend her legs up as she grew well beyond forty feet.

…

May was slowly growing in height, already passing, ten feet, her clothes burst apart, her breasts must have doubled in size in the first five minutes alone, forming a tear down her shirt. At twenty feet, her head bumped up against the cave ceiling and she had to get down on her hands and knees, in doing so however, her face was now rubbing up against the jewels. Her face flushed with heat and her body grew faster than before. Her breasts began to press into the ground digging into the hard earth like putty. Her body stretched out across the length of the cave, making her somewhere around thirty feet tall.

"Oooo…" she moans with pleasure, "I'm already taller than Dawn, and I can still feel myself growing." Her moans soon turned into fit of pain as she was running out of space in the cave. "I…have…to…get…out…" she grunted in between fits of growth.

With great effort, May brought her hands under her and began to push up. The cave ceiling didn't put up much resistance as she could feel it crack and crumble. "Come on," she grunted, grinding her teeth, "Come on!"

By the time she reached forty-five feet, the ceiling finally gave way. May sat up straight, her massive breasts bouncing up and down. She still felt the pleasing warmth sensation running through body and looking down she was thrilled to see she was still growing. It did not take long for her knees to press up against the cave ceiling, widening the hole.

Slowly, May stood up, a toothy grin on her feet. "Ha, I've got to be a least fifty feet tall. Wait till that brat Dawn sees me. Oooo…and I wonder what Ash will do?"

…

Back in the marshes, Dawn's elbows brushed along the marsh's cold mud, the chilling sensations woke her with a terrifying start and shot her feet through the main building. The sudden force and ease of her blow confused her and slowly stood up. Her clothes felt unbelievable tight. She took a deep breath, which caused her breasts to swell that much faster and as it happened, the last remaining straps tore loose, the back of her top ripped down the middle and her skirt looked like more a tight thong.

She heard the faint sounds of something snapping in her hand followed by the pleasing sensation fading away. Looking down at her hand, she saw what appeared of diamond dusts.

"I wonder what this was?" she muttered to herself. Looking about, Dawn noticed that everything seemed smaller for some reason. She smiled brightly the realization hit her. She had grown again. That explained why her clothes felt so tight and ripped apart. "Mmmm…" she muttered to herself, "I must be at least fifty feet tall. Ash won't be able to slip through my grasp this time."

…

Brock was busy cooking up one of special stews when Ash suddenly burst into camp.

"Brock," he snapped waving his arms about him, "where's May? We have to get out of here fast!"

"I haven't seen her since she stormed off," Brock said, "why what's the problem?"

"It's Dawn, she's gone crazy," he said, "she…" he paused as the ground started shaking, "Now what?"

"I think we have bigger problems Ash," Brock said pointing toward the trees.

Ash turned around and his jaw dropped at the sight of Dawn looming over the trees. She looked even taller and bustier then the last time he saw her. The tallest tree didn't even reach her waist.

Dawn smiled fondly as she caught sight of Ash. She caressed her swollen breasts and slowly brought them down toward her waist and back up again flicking a thumb against each thick nipple. "So Ash what do you think of my body now?"

Ash was completely spell bound. His body felt rooted to the ground.

"I take it from your expression you really like it," Dawn muttered in a pleasing tone, then leaned over and took hold of Ash, her fingers easily wrapping around Ash's whole body. "Now then where were we before than nasty Pikachu got in between us?"

"Uh excuse me."

Dawn turned around, and her expression matched that of Ash's for standing a good thirty feet taller than her, was May. Her massive breasts made it impossible for Dawn to see her face.

"So," May said, leaning down, smiling at how much taller she was compared to Dawn, "who's the shrimp?"

Ash was completely beside himself, still clutched in Dawn's hand. A fifty-foot Dawn was bad, enough, now he had a eighty-foot May to deal with. He was just glad Misty was around.

Just then, they heard a loud crashing sound off in the distance. Boom, boom, boom!/i Followed by an equally loud voice. "Oh Ash, where are you, I've got a big surprise for you."

"Oh no," Ash said planting an elbow along Dawn's hand, "please tell me not so!"

The end.


End file.
